Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to technology for providing a graphical user interface for selecting items.
Description of the Related Art
Various types and configurations of user interfaces enable customers to make selections of items from a computing or mobile device. The user interfaces should be intuitive to use, and because of the small display on mobile devices, should provide sufficient information for a customer to make a choice but not so much information that the customer becomes overwhelmed or the information clutters the screen or display of the computing or mobile device. Moreover, because the user interface may provide one of the first points of contact between a merchant and a customer remotely placing an order, the user interface should provide a positive experience for the customer during the selection and ordering processes.
A typical user interface employs a pull or drag or drop down menu in which an ordered list of user selectable elements or icons are displayed in response to a selection of the pull or drag down menu. The limited size of a screen or display of a mobile device (e.g., smartphone) limits the total number of user selectable elements or icons that can be displayed at a reasonable size (e.g., font size) via a pull or drag or drop down menu.